Welcome Home
by RisemboolRanger
Summary: After turning her back on her past Viola seeks out the dimensional witch, desperate to find a new world that she can finally call home. But as she takes on a different journey to the one she expected, she learns that 'home' doesn't always have to be a place - sometimes it's a family. Fai/OC


Viola was sat at the side of the river, absent-mindedly watching her reflection in the water as her hair flickered between colours - bubblegum pink to sky blue to downy white and back again... Glamouring magic, the ability to change one's appearance, was a skill that all citizens of the world of Illuvere possessed. And like everything, some people's magic was stronger than others.

Viola took every opportunity she could to practice with hers in order to hone her abilities. Colour pigmentation was easy - whether it was the highlights in her hair, various skin tones or the tints in her irises. It was the body itself that was more difficult. She couldn't do much to change her figure, general face shape or even the lengths of her fingernails.

The most she could manage besides colouring was increasing the length or volume of her hair, and adjusting the shape of her eyes. But even that didn't last for very long... She was constantly learning though. She did live with a mage after all.

The great mage of Illuvere, Tayenn, was actually who she was currently waiting for. And it wasn't just for another lesson this time. It was much more important. Tayenn already knew it - Viola could tell. She'd seen the knowing look in her eyes when she'd came running back to the cabin that morning, insisting that she needed to speak with her. But Tayenn had still needed to attend her morning rituals first.

Even though she knew Tayenn wouldn't be much longer now - her rituals were always finished by noon - Viola was getting anxious. But then that was more over what she was intending to do...

She couldn't stay here any longer. Not after what had happened last night, and then again this morning... That had just been the final straw. She didn't feel she had a purpose here anymore. She didn't _belong_. She'd done everything she could to help and it had just been thrown straight back in her face.

Never again. Viola wasn't going to sit around and watch the person she loved suffer any longer. She'd tried and she'd failed. So now she was going to run.

Where to? She didn't know and she didn't really care. _Just anywhere but here_, she thought to herself as she dragged a hand through the water, disturbing the surface so that now all she could see was a rippling blur of colours as she continued to switch her hair back and forth.

She'd just settled the colour into a deep wine red when the reflection of the water was suddenly consumed by a lush grass green. She didn't need to look up to know that Tayenn had finally joined her, but of course she still did - into the beautifully carved face framed by long flowing hair the colour of fresh apples, into those startling golden eyes...

"Have you been sat here brooding whilst you've been waiting for me, child?" she asked.

Viola got to her feet and looked her teacher directly in the eyes, light turquoise meeting gold. "I took the time to think. And I'm certain of my decision."

"And what decision is that?"

"You already know what I want to do," replied Viola. "I know that you've already figured it out."

"Whether I have or not is irrelevant," Tayenn pointed out. "This is not a guessing game. You must tell me your intentions yourself if you expect me to help you."

"I want you to send me to the dimensional witch," said Viola resolutely.

"And why is that?" Tayenn prompted her.

"Because I don't belong here! This world doesn't feel like my home anymore. I can't even help my only family, no matter how hard I try! I can't stay here and watch her fall any further," Viola swore. "I want to find somewhere that I _can_ belong and where I _can_ be of use. I don't really know if that place exists... But I still want to try."

Tayenn studied Viola's determined face and responded with a sad smile. "I always knew that this day would come, ever since I first told you about the dimensional witch. Whereas I don't necessarily think that running away is a good choice, it would be unhealthy for you to just sit and brood over it - plus it would be very unlike you. I can't very well stop you if that is what you want."

"Thank you, teacher," said Viola gratefully, bowing to her. "This is just something I feel I have to do."

"Then we shall see the dimensional witch," agreed Tayenn. "Let's go."

Viola followed the mage back towards the cabin where they both lived, along with Tayenn's brother and her daughter. The tiny living quarters were quiet - Rome started his guard shifts in the early hours of the morning and Mikoto was likely off causing trouble somewhere - but they were warm and still smelt of the sweet incense that Tayenn had burned during her rituals.

"I need you to stand here," Tayenn directed, indicating a spot in the centre of the room that stood beneath the sunlight coming in through the window.

Candles lined either side of the room - some of them still burning from earlier. Tayenn passed a hand over both lines and flames danced to light along the rest of them too. She grabbed a handful of dried flower petals from a stone bowl on the mantle and scattered them on the floor around Viola. The scent of more incense rose around the room.

Viola watched interestedly as Tayenn grabbed her staff from the corner - a gnarled piece of wood that usually sat alongside her old umbrella and the poker used for stoking the fire, which had always been to Viola's amusement. Tayenn then came to stand beside her in the centre of the room.

"Are you going to teleport us?" Viola asked. Though she'd known that Tayenn would think of a way for her to meet with the dimensional witch somehow, she was intrigued as to what method she'd use.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have enough power of my own for that," replied Tayenn, amused by Viola's choice of words. "I'm going to project our souls along with an image of us across the time plain. Are you ready?"

Viola nodded, awed by the idea. "I'm ready."

"You remember what I told you about her, don't you?" Tayenn prompted her. "The dimensional witch always asks a great price in return for favours."

"I don't care - she can take whatever she wants from me. I still want to go," insisted Viola, her jaw set.

"Then in that case..." Tayenn tapped her staff three times on the wooden floor. A small circle of light appeared, surrounding both of them. "Whatever you do, do not move from this circle - unless you want your soul to become lost. Hold onto my arm, just to be safe."

No sooner had Viola looped her arm through the older woman's, Tayenn then slammed the staff against the floor one last time. Brilliant white light exploded in front of Viola's eyes, blinding her against everything else. She struggled to open them again, desperate to see what was happening.

All she could make out were blurred and distorted shapes and colours zooming by. She didn't even feel like she was moving - it was like it was the world around them that was travelling. She tightened her arm through Tayenn's, anchoring herself even more securely.

"That's enough!" Tayenn suddenly ordered, holding her staff out in front of them and making Viola jump.

The light disappeared and everything seemed to stop moving, coming back into focus. They were standing inside a completely different room now. _Modern_ was the word that came to Viola's mind. Everything seemed weirdly transparent - like the world around them wasn't really there.

"Why does it look like a ghost world?" Viola asked, looking around.

"I'm afraid it is you who are the ghosts. It is only your souls that have travelled here - your bodies will still be where you left them. That is why this world looks strange through your eyes." Standing before them was a beautiful woman with elaborately styled raven hair and pale skin. She watched through amused red eyes at Tayenn's staff, which was currently pointing at her.

Tayenn gave her a nod, lowering her staff. "Yuko."

"It's been a long time... former student," the dimensional witch, Yuko, greeted her.

"Teacher, you were the dimensional witch's _student_?" asked Viola in awe.

"Once upon a time," answered Tayenn. "How else do you think I learnt so much magic of my own?"

"Such flattery... No wonder you were one of my most _favourite_ students," Yuko added appreciatively. "Now to what do I owe the pleasure? And who is the lovely young lady you have brought with you?"

"This is my own student, Viola," Tayenn explained. "She's the one who wanted to meet with you."

"Then tell me, child... What is it that you seek?" Yuko enquired.

"I want to leave this world," said Viola. "I want to find somewhere I feel I belong."

"Really? And I'm guessing you don't know which world that may be in?" asked Yuko.

Viola hesitated. "Err..."

"I thought as much. What you seek then is the power to jump worlds, in order to find one that you feel at home in," Yuko clarified. "Unfortunately, that is not something I can give you. _But_... I know of a creature who _does_ have such a power... Watanuki?" She turned to a boy stood in the shadows behind her, who Viola hadn't even noticed. "Please fetch Mokona for me."

The boy nodded and hurried off through one of the doors behind them. When he came back Viola could see that he was slim and quite tall, with tidy black hair and wearing a small pair of glasses. He was carrying a strange creature that Viola had never seen before - it had dark fur, long rabbit-like ears and a round blue jewel in the centre of its forehead.

"Now, Mokona..." Yuko addressed the creature. "Can you please tell me where your dear sister is right now?"

The Mokona creature seemed to be concentrating hard, its ears flattened down on either side. Then it suddenly perked up and said in a squeaky voice, surprising Viola even further, "Mokona's in Ageri Country with Syaoran and the others!"

"Thank you, Mokona. That will be all," replied Yuko. She turned back to Viola. "I can send you to one world and one world only. Once there you must seek out another creature like Mokona here, who also goes by the same name. _She_ has the power to transcend worlds. She is currently travelling with another group - if you help them on their quest then I'm sure they'll allow you to jump between worlds along with them."

"What if I can't find this other Mokona?" Viola asked nervously.

"Well then you'll have to look harder, won't you?" said Yuko, sounding amused. "Are you saying you've changed your mind?"

"No, I still want to go," said Viola quickly.

"Good. Then now we must discuss your price," added Yuko. "Requests that desire such magic require a larger price - the thing that you value above all else."

"Take whatever you need," insisted Viola. "I'll pay you any way I can."

"Alright then," replied Yuko. "In that case I'll need your glamouring magic. I believe that's what you call it in your world..."

"My magic?" Viola repeated, surprised. She'd expected the dimensional witch to want money or some kind of material possession. "You mean I won't be able to use it anymore?"

"That's right," said Yuko.

"But..."

"I'm sorry, but it's not my personal choice," explained Yuko. "In order to grant this favour the payment has to be something of most value to you. In this case, your magic. Or would you rather Tayenn took you back to Illuvere with her?"

Viola bit her lip. Her glamouring magic was the one thing she was proud of - the one thing she had to show for in her life. But then wasn't that the life that she wanted to get away from entirely? Could she really expect to run away from the bad things without giving up some of the good too?

"No. This is something I feel I have to do," Viola decided. "You can take my magic."

"Alright. Then I suggest you make sure you're happy with your image first," advised Yuko, understanding the appeal of glamouring magic to a young woman. "You won't be able to change it with the use of your magic again."

"Oh. Right."

Viola concentrated and her lightly tanned skin reverted back to its usual paler tone. Whereas she liked having the tan, she wanted to at least be more natural if this was the look she was going to have to stick with from now on. She left her eyes the light sea shade they'd always been - simply changing her short hair to a bright, fiery orange that only intensified the curly and buoyant volume of it.

Hey, she needed _some_ colour if she wasn't going to be able to change it again. Colour was her thing. And it was only about three shades different from her natural colour anyway. Well... maybe six or seven.

"Watanuki?" Yuko turned to the skinny boy again. "Grab one of those bottles from the shelf."

He did as she said. Yuko raised her hand and Viola immediately felt an odd sensation, like something cold running through the centre of her body. She watched as a brightly-coloured light seemed to radiate from her and was directed into the dusty bottle that Watanuki was holding. Once it had been stoppered tight she felt a strange absence where the magic had clearly lived inside of her. It was unnerving.

"Now Tayenn, I'm going to need your help on this one," Yuko continued. "I believe you know what I need you to do."

"Of course," Tayenn agreed. "It's been a while since we've combined forces."

"Indeed it has," Yuko smiled. "Viola Bradjite, I wish you luck on your quest."

Viola was surprised to hear her use her full name. "Brady," she corrected. "I wanted to use something a little, err, different from now on." She didn't really want to explain why she was renouncing her family name - she wasn't even sure herself, which was why she'd fashioned something that was at least a little similar.

"Then Viola Brady..." Yuko amended. "Good luck with what you're searching for. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again - when you meet with your guide you'll find that you have a way to contact me if need be. And Tayenn, I shall see you on the other side."

"That you shall," agreed Tayenn. Before Viola could question what any of that meant she added, "Let's go, child."

"But where are we going?" Viola asked, feeling confused as Yuko, the boy and the room around them blurred out of focus again.

"Back to the cabin," Tayenn enlightened her. "I cannot use my magic to its full potential whilst in this form. My soul must first be reunited with my body."

"But why are you going to be using _your_ magic?" Viola questioned.

"As I told you earlier, I don't have the power to send a person's mind, body and soul between worlds," Tayenn reminded her. "And you have now learnt that even Yuko doesn't have that ability. But if we can combine our powers I can project your soul onwards and then Yuko can do the rest."

The cabin materialised around them yet again, though it was still slightly hazy. "Oh..." Viola was enthralled by the idea. "But teacher, I haven't paid _you_ anything."

Tayenn just laughed. "You don't have to pay _me_ anything, child. I just want you to be happy. I know this is what you want or you would not have given up your own magic."

Viola felt quite touched. She didn't know what to say to that. Instead she commented, "Everything still looks strange. Is that what happens when your soul is projected back and forth?"

"Actually that's because your soul hasn't rejoined completely with your body like mine has. I left a minor projection of yours with Yuko, so that she has a vessel - or link, if you will - in order to add her power to mine," Tayenn explained. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Can you not still feel her presence?"

Viola did as she was told. Tayenn was right. She could definitely feel another, powerful presence. It felt like she was being watched. With her eyes closed she could practically see that modern room and Yuko still standing before her, though maybe that part was just psychological...

"I can feel it!" she exclaimed. It was the most unusual sensation - like she was existing in two different places at once. And technically, that _was_ actually the case.

Tayenn nodded, satisfied. "Here, I want you to take this." Viola opened her eyes as Tayenn handed her a small embroidered coin purse. "There should be enough money here to last you for a while. And I'm sure you will find ways to earn more on your travels."

"Teacher, you can't expect me to take this..." Viola said awkwardly. "You've done so much for me already."

"You will take it if you do not want me to worry about you," Tayenn replied with a smile. "Please, I will feel happier if you do. At least then I will know that you'll be able to find lodgings and food."

"Then thank you," said Viola graciously, bowing again and tucking the coin purse away within her bright shirt. She was beginning to wish that she'd planned this decision out more - she hadn't thought to allow time to say goodbye to the few people that she cared about...

As if summoned by her thoughts, Viola heard a loud, "_Violaaa_!"

A girl not much shorter than herself suddenly slammed into her, enveloping her in a tight hug. Viola found her face full of green, sweet-smelling hair as Tayenn's daughter, Mikoto, gave her another big hug.

"I was worried that you'd leave and I wouldn't get to say goodbye!" Mikoto protested.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I didn't think this through properly," Viola apologised. "But you have perfect timing! How did you know to come back to the cabin just now?"

"I just _knew_!" exclaimed Mikoto. "I knew something was happening somehow."

"Of course you did," said Tayenn. "Don't forget that you have my magic running through your veins, as well as your father's. You could sense my astral projections."

Mikoto wasn't even listening to her. Instead she was untying the purple scarf she'd been wearing from around her neck and pushing it into Viola's hands. "Here, take this with you so that you don't forget about me. I know you always liked it."

"Thanks, Miko," Viola beamed, wrapping the long delicate scarf around her own neck. "You know I won't forget any of you." Sadly though, there was still one thing wrong with this picture. "Teacher, please will you tell Rome that I was sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person?"

"Of course I will," Tayenn promised. "Now don't forget this..."

She passed Viola her favourite sunny-yellow hat. Viola hadn't even realised her teacher had been holding it. She pulled it onto her head where it clashed outrageously with her hair and smiled. "I guess I'll have to find new ways to stand out now."

"I am sure that you'll manage," Tayenn chuckled. "Now are you ready? Once I unleash the magic I won't be able to stop - Yuko will sense it and she'll lend her magic too to help you complete your journey."

Her words hit home and Viola suddenly felt like a little girl again - not at all ready for whatever lay ahead of her. She flung her arms around the mage's waist. "Thank you, teacher. Thank you for everything!"

Tayenn hugged her back and then patted her on top of her hat. "You will always be welcome back here, my child. Whatever you end up deciding." She pulled away. "Are you ready now?"

"I'm ready," Viola replied softly, though she'd never felt less ready in her life. She reminded herself again that this journey was what she'd always known she wanted most of all since Tayenn had first told her about the dimensional witch.

"Then we'll begin."

She pointed her staff at Viola and the circle of light appeared again, though stronger this time. The floor seemed to vibrate underneath her feet. The flames of the candles around the room grew and began to spiral, changing from warm orange to cool blue. Everything started to blur once more.

"If you cannot find this home you are searching for, remember this..." Tayenn said as she slipped out of focus. "Your naive mother is _not_ your only family. You also have a family waiting for you right here."

Viola stared in surprise at the blurred world around her, feeling her heart clench. Tayenn had never said anything like that before. But then maybe she should have guessed it herself... Maybe this wasn't the right decision after all. Had she really had a family right in front of her the whole time? Then why did she _still_ feel like there was something missing?

Either way, it was too late now. Viola could feel the presence of Yuko's magic as well - it felt like she was beginning to float away...

"Thank you, teacher!" she called sadly. "And Mikoto! I'll miss you both!"

"Good luck finding what you seek, child," Tayenn called back to her. "Whether it's a home, a family... or maybe what you actually need to find is yourself."

_Herself_?

The blinding white light suddenly filled Viola's vision again, even more brilliant than before. She couldn't see anything. Now she really was floating, flying, rising up away from this world. She could feel the crackle of powerful magic surrounding her, all around her, as she rose up, up and higher still...

Without warning she suddenly landed very hard and ungainly on her backside, her legs going up in the air and her yellow soft-pleated skirt falling upside down. She quickly struggled up into a sitting position and smoothed her skirt down hastily, her cheeks burning. She looked around but thankfully there didn't seem to be anybody about.

She was sitting in the middle of a field. She pulled herself to her feet, brushing herself down and then readjusting her hat. Now this was strange... She was used to countryside in Illuvere, but she could already tell that this was different. There was a strange, but not unpleasant, smell in the air that she definitely didn't recognise.

Viola turned and found herself looking straight into the face of some strange creature. "Ah!" she exclaimed, staggering backwards.

The creature didn't seem bothered by her. It merely looked at her through doleful eyes and grunted, before turning and ambling away. It was like some kind of cattle - only with long thick hair, a tall hide and elaborately swirling horns. The field she'd landed in was probably his home.

_A strange creature_, Viola thought to herself. _And a strange world_. She really wasn't in Illuvere anymore... Who knew what kinds of magic she'd find in this new world?

And just like that all of her earlier doubts vanished, leaving her feeling excited instead. This was exactly what she'd wanted. To travel, to explore, to try and find what she'd been yearning for all this time - a home, a family, herself... Whatever it was that was missing.

But first, before any of that, she had her guide to find.

**XXX**

**Author's Note!**

Oh yes, another new story xD And this was INCREDIBLE fun to write already! I just love magical stuff! :3

Sorry that more of the Tsubasa characters haven't appeared yet - this was mainly just an introductory chapter. I loooved writing Yuko though and can't wait to do more of that when I get my xxxHolic story under way! You'll be finding Mikoto in that one too ;)

Viola, Tayenn, Mikoto and the Illuvere republic are all my own creations, as well as the glamouring magic idea (though the name came from Charmed, aha!) The Ageri Country is also a world that I created myself. The canon worlds will still be appearing, don't worry. I just wanted to include a few original ones too |D


End file.
